


open book

by sanversjade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But I needed this, F/F, Fluff, Maggie's birthday, alex is so soft and pure, i'm a sap, maggie is younger than alex, prompt, so is Maggie, soft!Sanvers, they're both so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanversjade/pseuds/sanversjade
Summary: Maggie is keeping things from Alex and Alex finds out about them. They're in love. It's all good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour or so, so please be kind  
> i suck at writing prompts, but i'm trying!
> 
> tmi; i felt sad today so my friend sent me cute pictures and i love her, so i decided to write this thing she asked for
> 
> for emma

Maggie was keeping two things from Alex.

First of all, Maggie didn’t tell Alex about her birthday. She never celebrated much anyway. Going out for drinks with her closest friends was how she usually spent her birthdays. But those closest friends all lived back in Gotham. So this year Maggie hadn’t planned anything. She didn’t even plan not telling Alex about her birthday. It just kind of happened.

During the early stages of their relationship- well, they were only friends back then- Alex had mentioned that she was almost thirty. Almost thirty and only just realizing she was gay. Alex may not have said anything back then, but Maggie didn’t fail to notice the way her face fell when Maggie told her that she too, at 27, still had to figure a lot of stuff out.

And it wasn’t until a few weeks later and until they had tentatively started exploring their still very new relationship, that Maggie found out how old exactly Alex was. And it wasn’t until then that Maggie figured out just why Alex’s face had fallen when Maggie had mentioned her age. 

Twenty-eight. Her beautiful girlfriend was twenty-eight and would turn twenty-nine on June 22. Meaning that Maggie was younger than Alex. Only about ten months, but still younger.

It didn’t take Maggie long to realize that Alex didn’t like being older than Maggie. She felt insecure enough without the added pressure of being older, because being older meant having to take care of the younger person, like Alex had taken care of Kara her entire teenage and adult life, and Alex felt like she had to depend too much on Maggie’s guidance and experience, to be able to take care of her at the same time.

That’s why Maggie never mentioned her birthday or age again.

Maggie was never good at remembering dates, not even birthdays, much to the annoyance of many of her ex-girlfriends. But for some reason Alex was different. With Alex, Maggie remembers.

Maggie knows Alex’s birthday because Kara mentioned it during the second game night Maggie was invited to. Alex probably doesn’t even know that Maggie knows, but she does. 

Maggie even knows Kara’s earth day is on November 30. Because Alex had told her about that herself. Maggie smiled at the memory of her adorable girlfriend excitedly explaining that ever since Kara joined their family, they had celebrated the day she came to earth, calling it her earth day instead of birthday! Maggie grins as she remembers how Alex felt the need to explain that one, still with the excited blush on her face. She fell in love with a total nerd. 

Alex didn’t know that either. Maggie was falling completely and honestly in love with her and Alex didn’t know. The feeling had crept up on her without any warning. Maggie thought she had loved before, but all those memories faded in the wake of this tiny sliver of love that had already taken over her mind and heart. And there was so much room left for it to grow. Maggie just knew. She would only come to love Alex more and more every day for the rest of her life.

So, Maggie was keeping two things from Alex. 

One, Alex didn’t know Maggie’s birthday and two, Alex didn’t know that Maggie loved her.

And as of today, there was a third thing that Alex didn’t know. She didn’t know that Maggie had turned twenty-eight at exactly 2:30 in the morning.

Five hours later, they had woken up in each other’s arms in Maggie’s bed. Not yet living together, but never spending a single night alone anymore either. Cherishing the first few moments of the day when Alex had softly woken Maggie up with lingering kisses and sweet cuddles. 

Six hours later, they had kissed each other goodbye with the promise of having a pizza and beer date that evening. Both having to leave for work, secretly hoping that their cases would intersect that day.

And now, exactly sixteen hours later, Alex welcomed Maggie into her apartment with a soft smile while accepting the six pack of their favourite beer. 

“How was your day, babe?”

“It’s better now,” Maggie smiled as she put her helmet next to Alex’s and walked over to Alex to hug her. They leaned into each other’s embrace for a few minutes.

Maggie went to Alex’s room and grabbed her favourite Stanford sweater, deciding not to wear any pants.

When Maggie returned in Alex’s sweater, Alex had already uncapped the beers and the third episode of One Day At A Time was ready to be played as well. They had started the new show the evening before and they both loved it so far.

Maggie had just slipped underneath the blanket next to Alex and intertwined their fingers, when her phone rang. Seeing that it was her mom who was calling, she knew she had to pick up. 

Before she could even greet her mom, she- and Alex- heard her mom and two younger sisters sing happy birthday at the top of their lungs. Maggie couldn’t help smiling, but also didn’t miss Alex looking at her a little hurt. 

After finishing the phone call, she turned to Alex with a sheepish smile on her face.

“Alex.. I’m sorry, I can explain..”

Alex fidgeted with their fingers in her lap, not looking at Maggie. 

“Don’t you- do you not like to celebrate your birthday at all or do you just not want to do it with me?”

Maggie had never heard her girlfriend’s voice so tiny and shaky as it was now. 

“No! Alex, if I were to celebrate it with anyone, it would definitely be you! It’s just.. I noticed how you don’t like it that much that I’m younger than you, so I just figured we wouldn’t have to remind you of that..” Maggie tugged a loose strand of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear before softly guiding her chin up, making Alex look her in the eye. “Forgive me, please?”

They locked eyes for a few moments, softly gazing at each other. They had both fallen deeper than they knew.

“Getting’ soft on me, Sawyer?”, Alex smirked.

“Oh, I went soft on you a long time ago, Danvers. I love you.”

“I love you too, birthday girl. At least you look older than me.” Alex squealed as Maggie gasped and started tickling her; her favourite agent losing all her composure underneath Maggie’s hands. 

~

Maggie wasn’t keeping anything from Alex.

Alex knew everything; from her shoe size, to her deepest fears.

And all the little things in between.

All held together by the love they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment, maybe? :)  
> hope you liked it!


End file.
